


Trapped

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when you find a hot guy inside a phone? Kuroo Tetsurou is about to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first piece of work and to be honest, it was originally an assignment for my english class but I really wanted to try posting something here. But I have no motivation to write so I changed the names of the characters and I hope you like it! Please give me some feedback if you actually read this!

With rain pouring down and clouds covering the bright stars in the jet-black sky, the road was almost impossible to see, but a shine of light had caught a young man’s eye. Inching towards the unknown object, he slowly picked it up only to realize that it was a cell phone. Wanting to get the device back to its owner, he turned it on hoping to find some information. Instead, what he saw was a small man trapped inside. 

“Hey! You! Where am I?! And why are you so big?!” the small man yelled.

“AH WHO ARE YOU?!” screamed the surprised man.

Banging against the screen of the cell phone desperately trying to get out, the small man said, “My name is Bokuto Koutarou, and you are?”

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, what happened to you man?”

Bokuto sighed, and thought to himself, if only I knew. “Hey Kuroo, what are you going to do with me?” asked Bokuto.

“Hmm, I’ll probably just leave you here, taking you home would be such a pain in the butt.” said Kuroo in a bored tone.

“Oh... really?” asked Bokuto, sounding a little disappointed.

“Haha, I’m just kidding don’t worry, I’ll take care of you until we can find out what’s going on.” laughed Kuroo.

Forgetting that it was raining outside, Kuroo realized that he was now soaking wet and still very far away from his house. He ran off in the direction of his house, making sure that the phone Bokuto was trapped in would not get wet. Fifteen minutes later, Kuroo had finally gotten home and managed to successfully keep the phone dry. Flipping the switch, the lights flickered on revealing the cozy looking apartment. Kuroo dropped everything on the ground and sat down on the couch. He turned on his phone to see how Bokuto was doing, and now that it was brighter, he could see what he really looked like. Spiked up black hair with grey highlights, muscled arms with tan skin, golden eyes as bright as the sun. Wow, he’s beautiful. 

“roo… Kuroo!” Bokuto shouted.

“WHAT?! WHAT’S HAPPENING?!” yelped Kuroo

“Kuroo what’s wrong? You look a little lost.” said Bokuto. He sounded worried.

“Oh there’s nothing wrong, I’m just thinking about… stuff.” Kuroo avoided eye contact with Bokuto not wanting him to find out what he was thinking about. 

“Okay, as long as you’re fine”… oh my he’s very… good looking. Those chestnut coloured eyes, thin but toned arms, and messy black hair. Oh no, I can’t stop staring. Bokuto’s eyes quickly darted away as soon as he realized what he was thinking. “Sorry Kuroo! I spaced out for a bit! What were we talking about?”

“Oh we weren’t talking about much, anyways, is there anything I can do for you right now?” Kuroo asked curiously, not knowing what he can do for someone trapped in a phone.

“Nothing really, I’m not hungry or sleepy so I guess I’ll just sleep when you sleep or play some of these games.” Bokuto explained.

“Then I’m going to go take a shower. You stay here, not that you can go anywhere else.” Joked Kuroo.

Bokuto pouted, “haha very funny. Hurry up and go take your shower! I’m not getting any younger!”

Kuroo ran to his room while laughing, but when he got in, he realized how much fun he was having with Bokuto and he only met him half an hour ago. Oh no, what’s happening? Do I… like him? No! That’s not possible! Or is it… Whatever, these feelings will probably go away sooner or later. Oh, I better hurry up and not make Bokuto wait, I don’t want him getting mad at me.

“Hey Bokuto! What are you doing? I’m do-” Theo stopped in his tracks when he saw Bokuto fast asleep inside the phone. He looks so peaceful sleeping like that, it’s adorable... I guess I’ll do some research to see if I can help him. Kuroo took out his laptop from his bag and spent the entire night looking for ways to help Bokuto escape. Before he realized, it was already 3:30 am and he needed to wake up at 7 am for work. He closed his laptop and carefully picked up the phone making sure not to wake Bokuto up. Placing him on his nightstand, he crawled into bed and immediately fell asleep. 

Kuroo was jolted awake by the sound of his alarm clock ringing. He quickly went to turn it off in hopes of Bokuto still sleeping, but his efforts were wasted as he saw that he was already awake. 

“Morning Kuroo! How did you sleep?” Bokuto questioned cheerfully with a grin on his face.

“Yeah, I guess I did. How are you so happy at 7 am? I feel so dead right now.” Kuroo said in a muffled voice, still groggy from his sleep.

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just a morning person!” Bokuto said with even more enthusiasm than the first time.

Sliding out of bed, Kuroo muttered out a “great” while stumbling to the bathroom to get ready. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and combed his hair, even though it didn’t do anything. He made his way back to his room. He began picking out an outfit, but he was stopped when he heard a voice speak out to him.

Kuroo! What are you doing?! That those pants don’t match with that shirt!” Bokuto scolded. “Wear that green and white baseball tee with the dark blue jeans, that'll look good on you.”

Kuroo didn't really care about what he wore so picked up the articles of clothing that Bokuto told him to wear and started to change.

“WAIT KUROO! YOU CAN'T CHANGE HERE! I CAN SEE YOU!” Bokuto screamed while covering his face with his hands. 

“OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY I'LL GO CHANGE SOMEWHERE ELSE” Kuroo said while rushing out of his room. That was so embarrassing I can't believe I started changing in front of him! Kuroo quickly changed and walked back into his room. When he walked in, he saw that Bokuto was smirking. 

“Look at you! Now that’s a nice outfit! Bokuto looked very happy while looking at Kuroo.

“Bokuto! Let’s go I’m going to be late for work!” Kuroo said while running around the apartment gathering his things. 

On the way to work Kuroo and Bokuto talked about things, like how old they are and what their jobs were. Turns out that they were both 19 and had just graduated from high school. Kuroo works at a cafe near the train station, wanting to pursue his career as a barista, and Bokuto had worked at a daycare center before he got trapped since he likes working with kids.

A month had passed and Kuroo had no luck finding a solution on getting Bokuto out of the phone. With nothing else to try, he decided to consult this situation to one of his very close co-workers, Yaku. Yaku is a really friendly guy, when Kuroo first started working, he took good care of him and showed him all the rules. Kuroo knew he could trust Yaku, there’s no one else he would tell other than him. After their shifts were over, Kuroo pulled Yaku into the staff room to talk. 

“Oh, hey, what’s up my dude?” asked Yaku.

Kuroo didn’t realize that he had been holding in a breath until it was time for him to actually speak. “Okay so… I was wondering if you knew anything about people getting trapped in electronic devices?” his hands were still shaking from the nervousness. 

Yaku had slapped Kuroo in the arm before he even realized it. “Haha relax man, you don’t have anything to be worried about. I know just the man who can help you. Here,” Yaku grabbed a napkin and wrote an address down on it. “Just go to is guy, he’ll know what to do.”

After pulling Yaku into a tight hug and yelling out his thank you, Kuroo ran out the door wanting to get to the unknown place as quickly as possible. By the time he got there, his heart was racing but before he could catch his breath, he heard Bokuto calling out his name. Pulling the phone out of his bag, he finally let Bokuto speak.

Holding his hand to his heart, he screamed at Kuroo. “OH MY GOD WHAT WERE YOU DOING I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE IN THERE!”

“Oh no! I’m so sorry Bokuto, it’s just that I might have found a way to get you out of there and I got too excited! Kuroo explained.

“REALLY?! LET’S GO THEN, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!” and excited Bokuto shouted.

Kuroo walked briskly towards their destination, but the closer he got, the slower he walked. The area looked very sketchy, a dark alley with trash everywhere, stray animals hiding behind garbage cans and the sound of silence. It didn’t matter to Kuroo, he wanted to get Bokuto out of that phone if it was the last thing he was going to do. The approached the door and knocked on it. Once, twice, and on the third knock the door swung open revealing a middle aged man wearing baggy old clothes. 

“Hey kid! What brings you to my humble abode?” the man asked in a cheerful voice.

“Are you… umm… sorry hold on a second,” Kuroo takes the napkin out of his pocket and looks at the name written down. “Oh, sorry but are you Ukai-san?”

“Yup! That’s me! But you can call me Keishin! So, what do you need buddy?” 

“Well I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and this is Bokuto Koutarou.” Kuroo says as he shows Keishin that Bokuto is stuck in the phone. “We were wondering if you knew anything about this and could help us?” 

“Oh yes I’ve seen this many times, come on in, I’ll explain the situation.” Keishin stepped aside and let Kuroo walk in.

The place wasn’t the neatest ever and he had many collections like bottle caps, antique dolls, and leaves. Keishin seemed like a very friendly man, but when we started talking, the mood completely changed. Keishin’s tone now sounded very serious.

“First of all, I want to know the relationship between you two.” Keishin asked.

“Um….I… I like Bokuto!” Kuroo stuttered out.

“Kuroo! I don’t know what to say! OTHER THAN I LIKE YOU TOO!” Bokuto was ecstatic and jumping up and down inside the cell phone. “I can’t wait to get out!”

“Bokuto, I’m sorry to say that the reason you are inside that phone is because someone has placed a curse on you. I know that this can be hard to understand, but according to the curse, if you want to escape, you will meet your end on the fifth day at sunset after you are released. I hope you can make a decision you will not regret. Keishin said in a solemn tone.

“I-I’ll do it. Please get me out of here.” he said, voice shaking as he spoke.

Kuroo looked at Bokuto, wanting to say something, but he didn’t. If he learned anything about Bokuto this past month, it’s that once he decides on something, you can’t change his mind. He watched as Keishin clasped his hands together and began to chant a spell. Words appeared and they began to surround the phone. A bright light had surrounded the room, and when it disappeared, Bokuto was standing beside Kuroo.

“Kuroo!” Bokuto screamed as he tackled him into a hug. The two thanked Keishin before they got up and left.

I hope they have a happy end, Keishin thought to himself.

The couple spent the next four days doing whatever they wanted. They went to the aquarium, the amusement park, the movies, the planetarium the zoo, and they even had a nice picnic in the park. On the fifth day, they decide to end their journey at the beach. They sat down in front of the ocean on the soft silky sand. As the sun began to set, Kuroo spoke up.

“Hey Kou, remember when we went to the zoo? Weren’t those owls adorable?”

“Tetsu! Look at the baby owls! Aren’t they the cutest things you’ve ever seen?”

“Nothing is as cute as you Shortcake!”

“Aw stop it! You’re making me blush!”

“Yeah they were… are you okay Tetsu? 

Tears began to roll down his face as he recalled all the memories he had with Kou. He couldn’t stop himself, the one he loved was about to die and what was he able to do? Nothing.

“Kou, I-I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you and I’m sorry that it has to be this way.”

“Look, the sunset is so pretty. Let’s watch it until the end.” he whispered.

The two sat silently embraced in each other’s arms not wanting to let go. As the sunset was ending Bokuto had one last thing to say.

“I love you Tetsu.”

He closed her eyes for the last time and tears came streaming down Kuroo’s face. 

“I love you too Kou.”

The light in the sky was now gone, just like the one in his heart.


End file.
